Episodi di Settimo cielo
= Elenco episodi = Prima stagione (1996 - 1997) * Una famiglia al completo (Anything You Want) * Le scarpe del Reverendo (Family Secrets) * In un batter d'occhio (In the Blink of an Eye) * Crisi a catena (No Funerals and a Wedding) * Il colore di Dio (The Color of God) * La gara delle zucche (Halloween) * Una severa punizione (Saturday) * Cosa dirà la gente? (What Will People Say?) * La grande paura (See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil) * Momenti importanti (The Last Call for Aunt Julie) * Una vera famiglia per Tia (Now You See Me) * Cuccioli (With a Little Help from My Friends) * L'iniziazione (America's Most Wanted) * Uno in più? (Seven Is Enough) * Una notte in campeggio (Happy's Valentine) * Una nuova vita (Brave New World) * Scelte da fare (Choices) * L'esito finale (Faith, Hope and the Bottom Line) * Il piccolo George (It's About George...) * Festa di addio (Say Good-Bye) * Relazioni pericolose: Parte 1 (Dangerous Liaisons: Part 1) (1/2) * Relazioni pericolose: Parte 2 (Dangerous Liaisons: Part 2) (2/2) Seconda stagione (1997 - 1998) * Amore indecifrabile (Don't Take My Love Away) * Arrivederci a settembre (See You in September) * Lettere d'amore (I Love You) * Chi lo sapeva? (Who Knew?) * Questione di credibilità (Says Who?) * Problemi di cuore (Breaking Up Is Hard to Do) * Compagnie pericolose (Girls Just Want to Have Fun) * Donne in carriera (Do Something) * La spirale dell'odio (I Hate You) * Vizi e virtù (Truth or Dare) * Seguire o condurre (Lead, Follow or Get Out of the Way) * La verità nascosta (Rush to Judgment) * Quale dei due (Stuck in the Middle with You) * Burocrazia (Red Tape) * Fuggire non serve (Homecoming) * Serata in famiglia (It Takes a Village) * Tutto cambia (Nothing Endures But Change) * Studente francese (My Kinda Guy) * Prendere il volo (Time to Leave the Nest) * Poco di buono (Like a Harlot) * I fidanzati (Boyfriends...) (1/2) * ...e le fidanzate (...And Girlfriends) (2/2) Terza stagione (1998 - 1999) * Due in più (It Takes Two, Baby) * Una bevanda di troppo (Drunk Like Me) * Brutti tagli (Cutters) * Violenza a catena (The Legacy) * Una ragione di vita (...And a Nice Chianti) * La tavola imbandita (And the Home of the Brave) * La pistola di Johnny (Johnny Get Your Gun) * Pillole miracolose (No Sex, Some Drugs and a Little Rock 'n' Roll) * La ricerca sul sesso (Let's Talk About Sex) * Arriva Babbo Natale (Here Comes Santa Claus) * Fuori dal tunnel (Nobody Knows...) * Passato al presente (All That Jazz) * La tribù di appartenenza (The Tribes That Bind) * Viva le donne (In Praise of Women) * Accadde una notte (It Happened One Night) * Paranoia (Paranoia) * A volte va così (Sometimes That's Just the Way It Is) * Diritto di privacy (We the People) * La voce (The Voice) * Tutti i cani vanno in paradiso (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Arriva la sposa: Parte 1 (There Goes the Bride: Part 1) (1/2) * Arriva la sposa: Parte 2 (There Goes the Bride: Part 2) (2/2) Quarta stagione (1999 - 2000) * Un cuore stregato (The Tattle Tale Heart) * L'uomo di casa (Life Is Too Beautiful) * Matrimonia e divorzi (Yak Sada a.k.a. One Voice) * Aumento di stipendio (Come Drive with Me) * Studenti eccellenti (With Honors) * Crisi quotidiane (Just You Wait and See) * La colpa (Sin...) (1/2) * L'espiazione (...And Expiation) (2/2) * Panni sporchi (Dirty Laundry) * Complotto di famiglia (Who Nose?) * Il nuovo millennio (Forget Me Not) * Angeli (All by Myself) * Fidarsi dei figli (Who Do You Trust?) * Parole (Words) * San Valentino (Loves Me, Loves Me Not) * Una piccola preghiera (Say a Little Prayer for Me) * Il verdetto (Twelve Angry People) * Sogni (Hoop Dreams) * La forza del dialogo (Talk To Me) * L'intervista (Liar, Liar) * La stagione delle magnolie: Parte 1 (Love Stinks: Part 1) (1/2) * La stagione delle magnolie: Part 2 (Love Stinks: Part 2) (2/2) Quinta stagione (2000 - 2001) * Ritorno a scuola (Here We Go Again) * Aiuto (Help) * Promesse (Losers) * Primi appuntamenti (Busted) * Cieca (Blind) * Menzogne (Broke) * Addio (Bye) * Pettegolezzi (Gossip) * Note stonate (Tunes) * Sorpresa (Surprise!) * Casa propria (Home) * Cento (One Hundred) * Il bacio (Kiss) * Segreti e sorprese (V-Day) * Il piano (Sweets) * Genitori imperfetti (Parents) * Diagnosi (Crazy) * Perdono (Apologize) * Vergine (Virgin) * La confessione (Regrets) * Occasioni: Parte 1 (Chances...) (1/2) * Occasioni: Parte 2 (...Are) (2/2) Sesta stagione (2001 - 2002) * Crisi di famiglia (Changes) * Soprannomi pericolosi (Teased) * Pietà e compassione (Sympathy) * Lavoratori (Work) * Relazioni complicate (Relationships) * Separazioni (Broken) * Figliol prodigo (Prodigal) * Fratelli e sorelle (Ay Carumba) * Scomparsi (Lost) * Segreti di famiglia (Consideration) * Patetica (Pathetic) * A testa alta (Suspicion) * Il party (Drunk) * Le sorprese di San Valentino (Hot Pants) * Voglia di matrimonio (I Really Do) (1/2) * Il matrimonio segreto (I Really Did) (2/2) * Una questione di fede (Lip Service) * L'anello di fidanzamento (The Ring) * Il consulente matrimoniale (Letting Go) * Il soldato (The Known Soldier) * Il matrimonio: Parte 1 (Holy War: Part 1) (1/2) * Il matrimonio: Parte 2 (Holy War: Part 2) (2/2) Settima stagione (2002 - 2003) * Una relazione seria (Monkey Business) (1/2) * La pietra dello scandalo (Monkey Business Deux) (2/2) * Il nemico che è in noi (The Enemy Within) * Il grande cuore di Eric (Bowling for Eric) * Il cuore del problema (The Heart of the Matter) * La convalescenza (Regarding Eric) * Un nuovo pastore (Gabrielle Come Blow Your Horn) * Sotto pressione (Peer Pressure) * Anime perse (Lost Soul) * Grido d'aiuto (A Cry For Help) * La messa della Domenica (Sunday) * Voglia di vivere (Back in the Saddle Again) * La terapia (It's Not Always About You) * Stress da fumo (Smoking) * La festa degli innamorati (I Love Lucy) * L'accusa (Stand Up) * Matrimonio in pericolo (High Anxiety) * Lo voglio (We Do) * Il tocco della signora (Bink That Touch of Bink) (1/2) * La truffatrice (Dick) (2/2) * Vita e morte: Parte 1 (Life and Death: Part 1) (1/2) * Vita e morte: Parte 2 (Life and Death: Part 2) (2/2) Ottava stagione (2003 - 2004) * La lunga estate (The Long Bad Summer) (1/2) * Una cena affollata (An Early Fall) (2/2) * Le incognite del futuro (PK) * Un fulmine a ciel sereno (I Wasn't Expecting That!) * La mia vita (Simon's Home Video) * I buoni propositi (Charity Begins At Home) * L'equivoco (Getting To Know You) * Coppie in crisi (Baggage) * La verità di Alice (Go Ask Alice) * Una decisione difficile (The One Thing) * Cattive conversazioni (When Bad Conversations Happen to Good People) * Il ritorno a casa (The Prodigal Father) * Inseguire un sogno (Major League) * La guerra e la pace (Healing Old Wounds) * Parlar troppo Don't Speak I'll of the Dead or The Living) * Un anniversario molto particolare (The Anniversary) * Fiori d'arancio (Two Weddings, An Angagement And A Funeral) * L'angelo (Angel) * La mia casa (There's No Place Like It) * Una birra di troppo (High and Dry) * I bambini perduti (Lost and Found) * Piccole bugie: Parte 1 (Little White Lies: Part 1) (1/2) * Piccole bugie: Parte 2 (Little White Lies: Part 2) (2/2) Nona stagione (2004 - 2005) * Pantaloni a vita bassa (Dropping Trou) (1/2) * Progetti di vita (The Best Laid Plans) (2/2) * Un bel sermone (Song of Lucy) * L'adozione (Bad Boys, Bad Boys, Whatcha Gonna Do) * Il diritto di voto (Vote) * Padri e figli (Fathers) * Notizie spiacevoli (Regret to Inform) * Perché io no? (Why Not Me?) * Il ringraziamento (Thanksgiving) * La gratitudine (Gratitude) * Il mondo di Wayne (Wayne's World) * Carta o plastica? (Paper or Plastic?) * Vivere da soli (The Fine Art of Parenting) * Il primo appuntamento (First Date) * I calzini rossi (Red Socks) * Amore fraterno (Brotherly Love) * La trappola delle bugie (Tangled Web We Weaved) * Madre e figli (Honor Thy Mother) * La povertà (Hungry) * Crisi mistica (Leaps of Faith) * La mia famiglia: Parte 1 (Mi Familia: Part 1) (1/2) * La mia famiglia: Parte 2 (Mi Familia: Part 2) (2/2) Decima stagione (2005 - 2006) * È tardi (It's Late) * Il gioco dei "se" (Home Run) * L'anello di fidanzamento (Mama's Gonna Buy You a Diamond Ring) * Girotondo intorno a Rose (Ring Around the Rosie) * Il topo gigante (The Rat's Out of the Bag) * Utile (Helpful) * La pappa è pronta (Soup's On) * Brodo di gallina (Chicken Noodle Heads) * Il tacchino (Turkey) * Torta di mele (Apple Pie) * Natale X-MAs() * Cercando Martin (Got MLK?) * E con il piccolo siamo in tre (And Baby Makes Three) * La magia di Gershwin (The Magic of Gershwin) * Ossessione d'amore (Love and Obsession) * Andare avanti (Moving Ahead) * Cellulari bollenti (Highway to Cell) * Un invito disastroso (Invitation to Disaster) * Segreti (Secrets) * Latte e biscotti (And More Secrets) * Prove di matrimonio (Good-Bye...) (1/2) * Gemelli in arrivo (...And Thank You) (2/2) Undicesima stagione (2006 - 2007) * Tutto cambia (Turn, Turn, Turn) * Le specialità del giorno (And Tonight's Specials Are...) * Il torcicollo (A Pain in the Neck) * Non chiedere, non parlare (Don't Ax, Don't Tell) * La nuova generazione (The Replacements) * Cuori spezzati e promesse (Broken Hearts and Promises) * Lontana da casa (You Take the High Road...) (1/2) * Il difetto delle scorciatoie (...And I'll Take the Low Road) (2/2) * Donare e ringraziare (Thanks and Giving) * Il kilt del reverendo (You Don't Know What You've Got 'Til He's Gone) * Regali (Christmas!) * Un aiuto per il Darfur (Can I Just Get Something to Eat?) * Tempo di consigli (Script Number Two Hundred Thirty-Four) * Bilancio in rosso (Deacon Blues) * Dare per avere (Tit for Tat) * La religione di una volta (Gimme That Ol' Time Religion) * Piccoli miracoli (Small Miracles) * Il tatuaggio (Inked) * Il messaggio enigmatico (Some Break-Ups and Some Get-Togethers) * Sentirsi dire ti amo (Nothing Says Lovin' Like Something from the Oven) * Buone notizie quasi per tutti (Good News for Almost Everyone) * Senza meta (And Away We Go) Settimo cielo